Kyuubi's Claim
by Twin Silver Dragon
Summary: What would happen if Hinata never confessed her love? What if Naruto interacted with his parents when he went to subjugate the Kyuubi? What if Kyuubi had some rather... fun plans for Naruto? Come on in and find out!


**Kyuubi's Claim!**

**A/N: **Hello Everyone! Twin Silver Dragon here with another one-shot! I seem to be having a lot of inspiration these days but I think you all like it. This is going to be a Naru/Fem Kyuu fic starting when he goes to Turtle Island.

**Warning! This fic will contain both Furry and Femdom themes. If you don't like, please leave now!**

**Disclaimer: TSD owns nothing but his own original ideas and opinions.**

_"Lesser men believe that what we do (killing) is what defines them as men... a strong man knows there is no justification for the murder of another." Veteran Crusader to a Young squire following his first battle._

**Kyuubi's Claim!**

Naruto sat down and began to meditate. He had just finished conquering the evil in his heart and was beginning his training to subjugate the Kyuubi. He reminisced over the battle with Pein in Konoha. He had been trapped by Pein's chakra rods, but when Pein had claimed that Jiraiya was a fool to believe in peace, Naruto had found his anger reaching new heights. He had somehow gone into a frenzy and transformed into a seven tailed fox. He had no control in this form and the eighth tail was beginning to form when Naruto had struck Pein's body, killing the human path.

This had allowed the enraged Jinchuuriki to vent enough anger that he was able to pull the Nine tails back in before resuming the fight with the few remaining paths, using the new sage mode to his great advantage. He had saved the village and gotten Pein to resurrect everyone before returning. Needless to say, he had been well received upon his return, with the populace giving him loud cheers for his feats.

Following that, the Kage meeting had gone rather badly, however the joint shinobi army had taken root and Naruto had accepted the bogus mission to Turtle Island, knowing that they had some sort of plan to keep him from the war. He had, however, counted on the fact that he would meet Killer Bee and hopefully learn to fully control the beast inside him. He still remembered the time that he had lashed out and hurt Sakura. It had made his training with Jiraiya worthless.

He sighed and steadied himself before grabbing the key to the seal and heading into his mindscape, ready to face the beast known as the Kyuubi no Yoko.

* * *

><p>Mindscape: Same Time<p>

Naruto landed in the sewer and looked around. It seemed that he hadn't gone straight to the seal, however that suited him just fine. The sewer was in slightly better repair than the last time he was here, but it was still a dump. Naruto took his time, and he reached the cage inside himself thirty minutes later. He looked up only to find that Kyuubi was strangely absent.

He was a bit surprised, but he wouldn't be deterred, deciding that the beast might know of his plans and intend on stopping him. On the other hand, its arrogance could be so great that it thought it wouldn't lose to Naruto. He sighed and shook his head of his thoughts, it was time to unlock the Kyuubi and take control of its power.

He approached the gate with caution and watched bars closely as the seal moved down to his level. He saw no movement so he raised his hand to the seal, placing his hand upon it before turning and unlocking the only thing that held Kyuubi back, at least, to his knowledge. He saw a bright flash of light and covered his eyes before two figures made themselves known in front of him, where the gate should be.

The first was a near carbon copy of Naruto himself, except that he was older. He had bright golden blonde haired with two bangs framing his face. He was dressed in the usual Leaf Jounin gear, but also had a white jacket with the Kanji for "Yondaime Hokage" on the back. He was smiling warmly at Naruto. This was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

The second was a beautfiul woman. She had long silky red hair that reached her calfs, and the figure of a goddess with DD cup breasts and a large shapely ass. Her face was rather round, full of baby fat. She wore a high collared sleeveless dress with a black band on her left arm and standard shinobi sandals. She too was smiling happily at Naruto. This was Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

Naruto blinked as he looked at the two people before cocking his head to the side, "Who are you two and whatthe hell are you doing here?" he asked, keeping himself in a ready stance incase they turned out to be hostile.

Minato and Kushina looked at one another before Kushina motioned forward, having a pretty good idea what would happen to Minato when he introduced himself. Minato nodded and stepped forward, "Hey there Naruto. I guess I should answer your questions huh?" he started out, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "To start with, I'm Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and... Your father." he said smiling.

Naruto's eye twitched, "Okay that was just the stupidest prank I've ever heard. Next your gonna tell me that angel over there is my mom and Kyuubi is actually a nice guy." he said sarcastically.

Minato just turned serious, "Look Naruto we don't have a whole lot of time. You undid the seal and I don't know why Kyuubi hasn't acted yet, but I'm grateful. We ARE your parents and I put a piece of my soul in the seal so that you couldn't lose yourself to Kyuubi, granted I could only reestablish the seal once." he said, before continuing, "Since that never happened, I'm here to give you a hand in subjugating Kyuubi." he said.

Naruto just glared at the man before slowly relaxing and letting his head fall. "Your not lying to me. Ever since I mastered Sage mode, I've been able to read people better. I guess that sorta comes with the whole sage title huh?" he said softly.

Minato smiled, "You mastered Sage Mode! Wonderful Naru-OOF!" he yelled as he was blindsided by a fast moving Naruto. Minato suddenly found himself inside a small crater made in the wall. Apparently Naruto didn't like the fact that his father sealed the Kyuubi in him.

"I'm not even going to start with how stupid your idea was to let the village know about the sealing. I could have lived with being a Jinchuuriki but the hate and glares, all without a family?" he glared at Minato, "I'll never forgive you, you bastard. I'm sixteen and just now I'm learning that I am the son of, arguably, the most powerful shinobi to ever grace Konoha! What the hell man!" he yelled at his father.

Minato coughed and landed on the floor, "I didn't have any control over who told you your heritage Naruto. I'm sorry you had to learn this way. But I honestly thought the villagers would see you as a hero." he said.

Naruto clicked his tongue and looked away in anger. It seemed that mastering his dark side had made him more susceptible to anger. Kushina gave Minato a glare, "I told you that was a stupid idea Minato-kun. Still, I think we need to deal with big, bad, and furry before he gets out of hand." she said, motioning to the darkness behind her that seemed to be moving.

Naruto turned and looked at her, "You're my mom aren't you?" he asked softly.

Kushina smiled, "Sure am Kid! Name's Kushina Uzumaki! I was the second container to furry back there but we can save that for another time Okay?" she said smiling the 'This smile is too sweet to be real smile.'

Naruto sweatdropped but nodded nervously, "Gotcha, Let's just kick Kyuubi's ass already, I wanna get to know my parents." he said as he stepped beside his mother, with his father quickly catching up to flank him.

The darkness disappeared and the family of three found themselves staring at the malicious snout of the Kyuubi no Yoko, it's nine tails swishing in excitement behind it. The massive creature chuckled, "**It seems my sealer and previous container wish to aid you Naruto. That should make things... interesting.**" the mighty beast said.

Naruto glared, "You've caused me nothing but trouble you blasted fox! It's time to end this once and for all!" he yelled, never noticing the second being that phased into existence some ways off to the side of the family.

Kyuubi smirked and took a deep breath, causing the family to tense, before the Kyuubi gave out a bored sigh, "Oh forget it! I'm so not in the mood for this." came a beautiful feminine voice from the fox. Naruto's eyes went wide even as Kushina and Minato both facefaulted. That was a mistake as Kyuubi's tails immediately rushed forward and slammed into Naruto's body pushing him back and against the wall.

Both parents immediately stood up to aid their son but found themselves in the icy grip of the Shinigami. They both paled as they watched the fox get closer to their son. However, none but the Shinigami knew what would happen next.

As Kyuubi stalked forward, it's body glowed softly. Having regained it's Yang chakra, the fox was able to change into it's most favored form, and the form it intended to spend quite a bit of time in for the next few millennia. It shifted into a rather shapely female figure, with large DD cup breasts, a very slim waist and wide hips that sashayed left and right with every step, all the while standing at about 5' 10". However, unlike human females, this figure was of a distinctly vulpine nature. Her entire body, minus her facial features, was covered in fur with a deep brownish red color, along with two ears of the same color atop her head with black tips, and, of course, her nine tails behind her. Her eyes were a brilliant golden color. Oh, and she was stark naked.

Naruto's eyes couldn't help but take in the beautiful form before him. He had thought that Sakura was pretty, and even a few of the other girls through his travels had caught his eye, but none had ever made him feel like this. He felt his blood rush to both his nether regions and his face. He tried to shift slightly to hide his growing erection and his blush, but Kyuubi's face told him it was already too late for that.

"Oh? Does Naruto-kun like what he sees?" she asked teasingly. Naruto just blushed harder and moved his head away. Kyuubi's gaze turned downright feral as another tail found its way to his neck and forced his face forward. "Now, now don't ignore me like that Naruto-kun. It's very rude." she growled out.

Naruto's eyes widened at that and he regained his voice, "W-What do you want?" he asked.

Kyuubi smirked, her feral gaze never wavering. "It doesn't matter what I want. What matters is that this is the first step in my plan, and I just know you're going to love what's going to happen later." she said.

Naruto glared at her, his blush having died down, "Just kill me already. Why are you playing with me?" he asked angrily, his previous arousal forgotten.

Kyuubi stopped, her body mere inches from his own. "Oh? Who said anything about killing you Naruto? I have big plans for you. Plans that involve what Konoha should have given you from the very start, but I guess I'll just have to make up for their shortcomings." she said, gaining a confused look from Naruto. She leaned forward and licked his cheek to his ear, "Don't worry Naru-kun, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more." she whispered before his world went black.

Kyuubi smirked as her tails lowered her container to the floor, before turning to the Shinigami and his prisoners. "Thank you so much for letting them watch Shini-kun." she said smiling.

The Shinigami smirked, even with the blade in his mouth, "**It is amusing. I would not have expected this, but the boy is definitely better along this path. Would you like to say anything to the flesh bags before I drag them back with me...**" he glared at the two souls in his hands, "**Where they should have been all along.**" he stated annoyed.

Kyuubi smiled, her tails coming to cover her body even as one picked up Naruto and held him. "I will allow them questions but not too many, after all I have things to do." she replied, looking at the two parents. Minato's face looked grim while Kushina's held absolute terror.

"W-WHAT'RE YOU GOING TO DO TO HIM?" Kushina roared.

Kyuubi glared at her in annoyance, "That's quite simple, I'm going to give him what that hellhole you call a home could never give him." she replied.

Minato frowned, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" he growled at the demoness.

Kyuubi huffed, her annoyance growing, "You heard only a brief introduction to the terror that he went through at your village's hands _Yondaime_." she said, spitting out his title, before she tapped her finger to her chin. "Then again, because of that he is now loyal to just about anyone who shows him even a hint of affection. I suppose I should thank that place because it'll make what I'm going to do that much easier." she said, a happy smile going across her face.

Kushina had calmed down a bit and glared at her old tenant, "You make it sound like you're going to give him love and affection." she said, half accusing half stating.

Kyuubi gave her a somewhat sad look, "I am a Biju, I know little of your human ways. However, I know affection, and I know attraction. During my time within my containers I have felt your emotion called 'love', and it is foreign to me." she stated. Her eyes softened as they turned to Naruto, "However, if anyone could teach me to love, it would be Naruto. Perhaps, with time, we will come to that level." she replied cryptically. Kushina and Minato, however had figured it out as their eyes widened, unfortunately, Kyuubi decided that she was done answering their questions. "I'm done, you can have them Shini-kun." she replied.

The Shinigami nodded and watched as the two being in front of him phased away, despite Minato and Kushina's cries. "**Silence Humans!**" he ordered, causing the souls to shut up and stare at the god in shock. "**Fear not for your son, He is the Chosen Child. Kami will not allow him to be sad any longer. That is all I will say for now, let us depart.**" he said, taking the two souls with him. Minato and Kushina didn't know it at the time, but this would be the best thing to ever happen to Naruto.

* * *

><p>Turtle Island: Biju Chamber: Twenty minutes after Naruto's meditation<p>

The other shinobi had moved away from Naruto, intent on watching him from afar and intervening only when necessary. Yamato, Gai and Killer Bee all stood together, watching Naruto, whilst Aoba Yamashiro and Motoi stood watch from outside the room. Suddenly, Kyuubi's chakra burst out of of Naruto, causing Yamato and Killer Bee to spring into action to subdue it. However, before the three ninja could reach Naruto, he disappeared in a swirl of flames.

The three ninja blinked in surprise before Killer Bee turned to the two Konoha ninja, "Nine is gone-o, The Hokage is gonna kill yo." he rapped horribly causing even Gai and Yamato to pale.

Yamato turned to Gai, "Perhaps she'll go easy on us if we tell her right away!" he said with fear and excitement in his voice.

Gai nodded, "INDEED HOKAGE-SAMA'S FLAMES OF YOUTH WOULD BURN BRIGHTLY IF SHE DOES NOT KILL US FOR THIS!" he stated, somehow Gai's voice still showed fear despite his yelling. Both Ninja looked to one another before they began to cry silent tears as they headed towards the Allied Shinobi headquarters. '_I don't wanna die!_' they thought simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Valley of the End: Fox Den behind the Waterfall.<p>

Naruto appeared in a lavish bedroom, with a large bed in the center, a smaller bed off to the side of the room that suspiciously looked like someone could easily be tied to each of the posts to keep them from running away, and several chests and dressers alongside the other side of the cavern. Kyuubi's chakra still swirled around the man until it coalesced into Kyuubi beside him, although a little stayed behind and formed a small seal on the back of his neck.

Kyuubi took a moment to admire the slight changes she made. His body had grown slightly more muscular, not overly so, and his hair had grown out slightly. He was no longer a shorty, easily standing over her by a good three inches, and his eyes, although she couldn't see them yet, became slitted. His whisker marks deepened and she didn't have to peek into his underwear to know that her manipulation throughout his puberty was more than satisfactory as she didn't have to 'modify' that particular organ.

Kyuubi smirked and laid him down on the smaller bed, after all, that is where she wanted him for later. She smiled softly, showing happiness for the first time since her sealing. "Konoha definitely doesn't deserve you Naruto-kun. I may not have been much better, but I'm gonna make it up to you, whether you want it or not." she said, her smile turning downright predatorial at the end.

Kyuubi rubbed his whisker marks, watching as he subconsciously leaned into the touch. She sighed and pulled her hand back, "Still, It's not time for that yet. I have to take care of those annoying pests first." she said, almost as if speaking to him. "After all, you'd wanna just rush off and help your friends. And that is an admirable trait, even among demons." she commented. After all, demons rarely called one another friends, and to be called such signified a very close bond, for a demon anyway.

She sighed again and stood up walking away from him. "I'm gonna take care of those annoyances for you Naruto-kun. That way, nothing will interupt our time together. I'm sure it won't be too hard to get you to accept my offer." she said, stopping at the entrance to the cave, she looked over her shoulder at the sleeping man. "After all, there's no way you can resist my affection. Konoha made sure of that." she said, her smile once again turning feral before she disappeared in a flame.

* * *

><p>Allied Shinobi Command Center: Staging Grounds<p>

The five Kage's stood in front of the entire assembled army. The Raikage stepped forward and began to address the troops. He talked about victory and assigning the different squads their places and positions. He was about to dismiss them when the shinobi from Turtle Island landed on the stage.

All eyes were on them and even Yamato felt himself sweating nervously. Tsunade, despite not being the leader, glared at them. "What are you all doing here! You're supposed to be keeping Naruto on the island!" she growled at them.

Yamato stood ramrod straight and saluted to Tsunade, "Ummmm I'm afraid Naruto is no longer on the island, Ma'am." he replied nervously, showing emotion for once.

The entire world seemed to freeze at that moment, before Tsunade's eyes widened and her KI came crashing down on the shinobi before her, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ISN'T ON THE ISLAND!" she roared at them, taking a step forward.

The other shinobi cringed but Gai saluted her, "HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH CAME ALIVE AND TRANSPORTED HIM AWAY! IT WAS MOST INVIGORATING!" he yelled.

Tsunade blinked before her face became red with anger, "TRANSPORTED! WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO!" she asked.

Yamato flinched, "That's just the thing ma'am. We have no idea where he is." he replied.

All the Kages paled at that. If the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails was captured, then Bee would be the only thing keeping Madara from world domination. Suddenly everyone heard giggling. "**You're all amusing you know that.**" came a feminine voice from the side of the grand stage that the Kages currently resided on. "**So flustered over losing one little ningen.**" she added.

All eyes turned to the forest line and many of the Konoha shinobi thought they had just signed their death warrants. There, sitting like it wasn't a being of mass destruction, was the Kyuubi no Yoko. It was only about the size of a small horse, but its nine tails were unmistakable. "Ky-Kyuubi!" Tsunade stammered out, her eyes wide in surprise.

Kyuubi smirked and stood up, walking slowly forward, "**I don't wish to fight as I will be doing enough of that later, so let us talk civilly for now. I assure you I mean no harm, you even have my word as the Queen of Biju.**" she stated, causing many of the shinobi's eyes to widen while a few of the Kunoichi just smirked and pumped their arms in victory.

The Raikage was about to act when Mifune stepped forward, "Raikage-sama, before you speak, think of who this is and what she could do." he stated, causing the normally hot headed kage to slowly relax and think things through. "Although, I must admit it is a surprise to know that the famed Kyuubi is, in fact, a vixen. I suppose it puts new meaning to the phrase, 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'" he stated.

Kyuubi chuckled, "**I like you already Samurai-san. However, I will only speak with big breasts over there.**" she said, one of her tails pointing to the still recovering Tsunade.

Tsunade blinked and finally caught up with reality before glaring heatedly at Kyuubi, "What did you do to Naruto!" she growled at the demonic vixen.

Kyuubi smirked, despite her fox form, "**Why, nothing yet. I do have plans involving him but I will not reveal them to you. Suffice it to say that he is alive and well, and I have no intention of allowing him to come to harm.**" she said as she stopped atop the edge of the platform, sitting down and staring intently at the shinobi before her. She could tell that many out in the army wished to attack her, but she knew that their comrades wouldn't allow them to needlessly throw their lives away.

Tsunade frowned, "And I'm supposed to just take your word for it? Aside from that, how are you free?" she asked.

Kyuubi growled slightly, her nine tails twitching in annoyance. "**You have to take my word for it because you don't know where he is. As for being free, your Yondaime was a very stupid man.**" she said, earning her many shouts of anger from the crowd, "**And attempted to keep something of the Shinigami's. When Naruto attempted to take control of my chakra, he released partial souls of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, in doing so, the Shinigami was alerted that they had botched their deal with him and this weakened the seal enough to allow me to escape.**" she stated, gaining surprised looks from most of the shinobi population as they knew the Yondaime was a seals master.

Tsunade sighed and her face showed great sadness, "What do you plan to do now? Madara could possibly control you again." she stated.

Kyuubi growled loudly and glared at the woman, "**I came here as a courtesy. In three days time you will assemble your entire forces at Konoha, I have an announcement to make and I want everyone to know about it. As for Madara, he cannot control me again thanks to Naruto. Being sealed in him for so long forced a bit of our chakra to merge and now I constantly have his chakra flowing randomly in my coils for the time being. Madara and his little green army will be destroyed before this day is out. Good day everyone, and you will see Naruto when I make my announcement.**"She stated before disappearing.

The Raikage stared at where she disappeared until the army began to hear the sounds of battle and earth shattering quakes hitting the ground. He sighed, "I guess we have no choice. We should listen to her. I doubt anyone could seal her again." he replied, gaining nods from the other kages as they began to plot the movement of their forces.

* * *

><p>Several Hours Later: Madara's Hideout<p>

Kyuubi tossed the dead body of Kabutomaru through the doors of Madara's hideout. "**Knock knock Uchiha-temes!**" she said happily, back in her humanoid form.

Madara growled even as Sasuke looked on in indifference. Suddenly Madara smirked and looked into Kyuubi's eyes, "Well well well, you burst through my entire army just to be my slave once again. And this time you show your true form." he stated, before his smirk turned insane, "I wonder if you could recreate the Uchiha clan with me? Your body looks like it would be quite pleasant." he stated lewdly as he attempted to control the demonic vixen.

Sasuke scoffed and Kyuubi just smiled wickedly at Madara, "**Oh you should be honored Uchiha-teme, This is the last thing you'll see before I rip those eyes right out of your skull!**" she roared as she charged towards the shocked Madara. Madara attempted to shift, but he forgot that Kyuubi was a nine tails, meaning she had mastered all forms of chakra manipulation. Her claws dug right into his neck as if he wasn't intangible.

"I-Impossible! How can you resist me!" Madara growled out.

Kyuubi chuckled darkly, "**Thanks to my previous host I am immune to your genjutsus right now. I want to savor your torture, so, for now, just sleep.**" she said as she implanted her Youki into his body, forcing it to shut down. Sasuke's eyes widened in alarm. "**That was annoyingly easy. Now, let's deal with you shall we.**" Kyuubi commented as she turned to the traitor.

Sasuke glared at her, and yelled, "**Amaterasu!**", attempting to burn her with the black flames.

Kyuubi stared at him with a bored expression even as the flames reached her, before being snuffed out by one of her tails. She yawned, "**You are no match for me boy. Now come along quietly and I won't hurt you too much. After all, Naruto-kun would be quite mad at me if I harmed you irreparably.**" she said with an uncaring tone.

Sasuke growled, "I won't let you or that failure of a dobe to drag me back to that breeding pit of traitors!" he roared as he charged forward, his hand bursting with lightning chakra.

Kyuubi snarled in annoyance, "**Despite me sharing your sentiment of Konoha,**" she started, before grabbing his hand and breaking his wrist in one motion, "**I won't allow you to slander Naruto-kun like that again. Besides, I think it appropriate that you be turned into breeding stock for a pit of traitors seeing as your entire clan is nothing but the same.**" she said smirking. Sasuke struggled but Kyuubi just used her free hand to grab his neck and force him into unconsciousness. She sighed, "**Well that's over.**" she said before smiling as she picked up the two Uchihas. She disappeared in a flash of flame.

She quickly reappeared outside the reconstructed Konoha only to wave at the two guards and dump Sasuke on the ground before disappearing again.

* * *

><p>Fox Den at the Valley of the End: Same Time<p>

Kyuubi reappeared in her den and looked over to find Naruto still asleep, obviously content in his rest. She smiled and moved over to a wall, waving her hand, and causing it to lift revealing a passageway. She growled as she dragged the elder Uchiha through the passageway and down into a dungeon before slapping him into several chakra draining cuffs.

She spent nearly twenty minutes ensuring he could affect her, and prepping her equipment, before she forced her Youki into him once more. This time, causing him to awaken. Madara's eye quickly shifted around, looking for his opponent only to pale when he saw Kyuubi and several sharp looking instruments, along with, what appeared to be, a large dildo.

Kyuubi smirked ferally, "**I have a few hours before Naruto-kun wakes up, Let's begin shall we?**" she said still smirking before Madara's screamed. It wouldn't be for another three hours before they stopped, signifying his gruesome death.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

Three hours later, Kyuubi hummed happily as she stepped back into the bedroom of her den before heading over to Naruto's bed. She smiled softly and sat down on the bed and positioned Naruto's head in her lap. She hummed softly as she ran her hands through his hair. He would wake up soon, but she already had plans for when he awoke.

Naruto awoke to the sound of a woman humming and soft hands running through his hair. He kept his eyes closed and used his other senses to determine where he was, after all, the last thing he remembered was that hot ass Kyuubi saying she had big plans for him. '_Wait, did I just call Kyuubi hot?_' he thought before clearing his thoughts.

His head was definitely resting on something soft, and the soft fur that was rubbing against his neck gave him an idea of where he was, but the biggest give away was the smell. He had gained heightened senses when he had gone four tails against Jiraiya and had taken to identifying most of the usual scents around him. With him never actually smelling Kyuubi, he was easily able to determine her smell. Right now, the entire room was filled with her scent, a pleasant mixture of forest and spring rain, and he detected a slight hint of honey amongst all of that. She had showered before coming to meet him, after all, smelling like blood wouldn't be conducive to what she was going to do.

Kyuubi smirked as she felt him stir slightly. She knew he was awake, and she was more than content to wait until he awoke fully. She rather enjoyed holding Naruto like this. That and he had snuggled softly into her lap when she hummed. She guessed that he found comfort in it and that brought a serene smile to her face. She definitely wanted him to be comfortable with her.

Naruto tried to twitch his fingers only to find that, while he could feel them, he couldn't move any of his limbs, although his head seemed unaffected. He mentally groaned and decided he would have to face Kyuubi is he wanted to leave here. Slowly, he opened his eyes, acting like he was waking up. However, that may not have been the best idea. Naruto was facing up, with a slight tilt towards Kyuubi's body. Meaning, when his eyes opened, they were immediately drawn to the lean, toned, soft, and furry stomach of the demonic vixen. Understandably, his base instincts took over and his eyes ghosted upwards, catching a full glimpse of her sizeable bust before resting on her rather pleased looking face.

Naruto immediately decided that he liked that look on her face, and he was curious, despite himself, as to why she looked so calm. Still, he could tell there was a slight mirth in her eyes as he stared into her golden orbs, and this caused a slight blush to appear on his cheeks. He cleared his head of it's traitorous thoughts and focused more on what Kyuubi wanted and how to get him out of here.

Kyuubi smirked, the serenity disappearing from her face. "Good Morning Naruto-kun. As I'm sure you're aware, you can't move right now, but you can still speak and that's what we're going to do for now. Okay?" she asked, with a tone that implied it wasn't a request.

Naruto blinked at her before nodding. Her smirk widened and she motioned for Naruto to go ahead, never moving his head from her lap and continuing to rubbing his scalp soothingly. "Where are we?" he asked simply.

Kyuubi stopped for a second before resuming her actions. "We are in one of my dens. This happens to be behind the waterfall at the Valley of the End." she stated. Naruto nodded and opened his mouth only for one of her tails to cover it. "You asked a question, now it's my turn." she said. Naruto was slightly surprised but nodded his assent. Kyuubi giggled, making Naruto's lips twitch into a smile. "I'm gonna start simply. I just want to reintroduce myself and then I want you to do the same. After that, it's your question again." she stated, gaining a grunt of agreement from her former container.

"My name is Ayumi Hikari Yoko. My age is something I'll probably never tell you, and I'm obviously the Kyuubi no Yoko, Queen of the Biju. I enjoy long walks over water under the moon, the forest and kits. I hate the Uchiha's and wolves, they're stuck up bastards." she said, crinkling her nose, causing Naruto to actually chuckle. "And my dream is to have a family." she said, surprising the blonde haired shinobi. She smiled at him, "Your turn." she stated.

Naruto frowned but nodded, "Alright, I'm Naruto Uzumaki... Namikaze. I like Konoha, ramen, my friends, and Sakura-chan. I don't like the hate in this world, and my dream is twofold. To become Hokage and to bring lasting peace to the Elemental Nations." he replied. Ayumi nodded and waved him on, intent on bringing a few things to the forefront before she made her move. Naruto brightened slightly, "Why are you keeping me here? You know about the war as much as I do." he asked.

Ayumi chuckled, "The war is over Naruto-kun." she said, causing his eyes to widen to comical proportions. She giggled at his stunned look, "Oh come on, I wouldn't risk you just running off because of the war. I took care of that pesky little problem right after I got out. Besides Madara-teme needed to be taught a lesson." she replied. She could see the dozens of questions running through his mind so she sighed, "I just knocked the younger Uchiha-teme out and brought him back to Konoha. And you've only been asleep for about a day." she said, causing him to breath a sigh of relief. "So, My turn!" she added.

Naruto shook his head, causing her to look at him quizzically, "You didn't answer my question." he stated with a victorious smirk.

Ayumi chuckled and gave him a very pleased look, "I'm impressed. Despite the information, you still realized I dodged the question. I'll answer that later so ask another." she said, finally stopping her hands on his head.

Naruto sighed and thought for a moment, "What about my friends? Are any of them hurt?" he asked.

Ayumi shook her head, "Nope, I did all the fighting. You'd be in a tizzy if your friends were hurt so I took care of that too. My turn!" she said quickly, causing his eyes to become suspicious. Ayumi turned serious, "What do you see in that pink haired howler monkey with a penchant for destruction anyway?" she asked, both genuinely curious and annoyed.

Naruto blinked, not expecting that question. "Sakura-chan is beautiful and talented, and she pays attention to me. I know I just have to keep trying and, someday, she'll accept me." he said with a smile on his face.

Ayumi rolled her eyes, "So you LIKE being slammed into the floor everytime you do something she doesn't like? Or when you compliment her or another woman?" she asked with skepticism in her eyes.

Naruto growled softly, "She only does that because I'm not showing her enough love! I'm sure I'll get through to her eventually!" he stated passionately.

Ayumi growled and grabbed his head, forcing him to look in her eyes, "You didn't answer my question AND you are lying to yourself. Answer my question." she ordered.

Naruto felt a slight bit of fear as her golden eyes stared angrily into his own and he broke eye contact, "N-No. I don't like it." he replied.

Ayumi smiled and kissed him on the forehead, much to his surprise. "What? You thought I would hit you just because you made me angry?" Ayumi asked humorously, causing Naruto to hesitantly nod, and Ayumi to growl in annoyance. "You see what she's done to you? She has made you think that it's Okay for you to be a human punching bag to take her frustration out on. That isn't love Naruto." she stated.

Naruto frowned deeply, "Maybe not, but what do you know of love?" he countered, their game of questions long since forgotten.

Ayumi frowned back, "Not much, but even I know that violence is not a part of that human emotion." she replied evenly. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both calming down and Naruto thinking on what Ayumi said. He was curious about why she was doing this, but, before he could ask, Ayumi spoke again, "What is it about Konoha that makes you so loyal to them?" she asked.

Naruto blinked at the sudden question before slowly answering, "It's my home. The place where I was born and grew up. The Will of Fire burns strongly in Konoha and we have a deep sense of teamwork and trust, unlike the other nations. It's also where I have many people who love me for me." he said.

Ayumi raised an eyebrow, "Love? They love you? Who would that be Naruto?" she asked genuinely curious. '_I've already got him down the right path, now let's just push a little more._' she thought happily.

Naruto smiled warmly, "Well, there's Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan, Sakura-chan, Teuchi-san, and Ayame-nee-chan." he replied serenely.

Ayumi chuckled and shook her head, causing Naruto to give her a questioning look. "Let's go over that list, shall we? Kakashi... well, he isn't really much of a sensei when you think about it." she stated, Naruto opened his mouth but one of her tails covered it instantly, forcing him to listen and not speak, "He taught you tree walking and then abandoned you during the Chunin Exams to teach the traitor the technique that almost killed you. Then, add on the fact that he was the Yondaime's student and there's no way he didn't know you were his son." she said, causing Naruto's eyes to go wide. "Tsunade, well, she too knew about your parents, after all, there's no way the Hokage would let that secret be forgotten. Not to mention she is almost as bad as Sakura when it comes to pummeling you." she added, causing Naruto to begin to rethink each of his choices.

"Shizune-san, well, I guess she is sorta close to you... in the way that a neighbor is. You see her every now and again and say hi, but you don't really know her, and she doesn't know you." Ayumi continued. Surprisingly she found that Naruto was nodding with what she said. "Sakura... " Ayumi's Youki flared, "Don't even get me started." she added, causing Naruto to sweatdrop. "And Teuchi and Ayame practically make their living off of you. Sure they may care somewhat, but you're their mealticket Naruto, not their family." she said, before gently removing the tail from his mouth.

Naruto laid there, silent for quite some time. Ayumi didn't know what kind of impact her words would have, but she hoped he wouldn't break down. "Y-You're right. Wow. Oh My Kami..." Naruto said softly, his eyes widening.

Ayumi smirked in triumph. '_This is better than I expected! I've got him right where I want him, now I'm gonna claim what's mine!_' she thought happily. "Maybe I am, but I didn't mean to hurt you." she said softly, her hands once again running through his hair.

Naruto scoffed and turned away from her, "You're a demon, despite how nice you've been why should I trust you?" he asked, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself.

Ayumi frowned, "A demon I may be, but even I know of affection and caring Naruto-kun." she stated before gently removing herself from the bed. Naruto stared at her curiously as she walked over to one of the chests and bent over, purposely giving Naruto a full glimpse of her ass and her slightly damp nether lips. Naruto promptly blushed and looked away. She picked up for items and walked back over to Naruto. "I know all about affection, and caring, and lust. And you're going to be getting a full dose of it for quite some time." she stated as she let the four pairs of pink fuzzy cuffs show.

Naruto's eyes went wide, "W-What!" he yelled.

Ayumi chuckled and her tails picked him up and moved him to the center of the bed. She quickly attached one of the cuffs to his ankle before cuffing the other to the post at the edge of the bed. "All these years, Konoha has denied you the most basic, and best, trait of human feelings: Pleasure. You have no idea how good it feels when someone hugs you. You don't know what it's like when a woman kisses you. I'm going to show you those things, and far more. And all I ask in return is one tinsy winsy thing." she said as she finished strapping him down.

Naruto glared at her and felt his control return. He attempted to break the cuffs but they were too strong. "What is that?" he asked angrily.

Ayumi smirked ferally, "Quite simple. Finding a person with whom I could spend the rest of my life and give me kits is a very hard thing. However, I lucked out when I was sealed in you." she said, causing Naruto to go pale. She climbed over him, her tails swishing in excitement as she gazed at him lustfully, "I found a partner that I could claim as my own. As I said, I know all about affection, caring, and lust, but I will be attempting to learn of the one you call love. Now I know nothing of the emotion you humans call love, but I wish to experience it with you. Willingly or Not." she stated ferally. Naruto gulped in fear.

**Lemon Start! Kiddies please skip to the next bold line!**

Naruto was surprised when he suddenly found his clothes shredded and the demonic vixen staring at him with unrestrained lust in her eyes. Ayumi smirked and leaned forward, capturing the surprised man in a kiss. Naruto's eyes went wide. While she had claimed to want him, he was still shocked to find that she spared no expense in quickly claiming his mouth as her own, exploring every corner of his moist cavern before breaking away, breathing heavily. "This would be much better if you cooperated Naruto-kun." she whispered seductively, causing Naruto to regain his wits and growl at the vulpine woman.

"Like I'm going to give in to you! What could you possibly offer me!" he replied heatedly.

Ayumi frowned but then smirked sexily, "Oh I think I'll get you to agree to be my mate before the night is through Hun. I've picked up quite a few techniques over the years and you, with no training in resisting seduction, will be powerless before me." she replied cockily. Before Naruto could reply, his mouth was once again claimed by the furry goddess above him. She ravished his mouth, with Naruto struggling against his bonds to try and force her off.

She broke the kiss and they both panted once again. She smirked and began to lay kisses down his chin to his chest. causing him to groan as she reached his left nipple. He blinked at that before growling softly at Kyuubi, who just looked up and smirked victoriously. She descended on his nipple again and began to suck and tease it with her tongue, making Naruto feel surprisingly good. His cock was rock hard by the time she moved over to his right.

She spent nearly ten minutes teasing his nipples, and ensuring that he enjoyed every second of it, before trailing her kisses further south, despite Naruto's protests. She smirked as she reached his cock, taking in the very well grown organ. It stood proudly at a good 14 inches, easily long enough to reach her deepest areas, while being a good three inches thick.

She smirked at Naruto, "Last chance. Agree to be my mate now and I'll go easy on you." she stated cockily.

Naruto glared at her, even as her tails came up to tease his abandoned nipples. "Y-Yeah right! Do your worst!" he replied, although his response sounded forced.

Ayumi's smirk widened, "Oh, I plan to." she said as her demeanor turned downright feral. She reached down and cupped his balls, causing his hip to buck slightly. Ayumi chuckled as she began to massage his sack, causing him to bite his lip lest he moan once again. "You're quite sensitive Naru-kun. It will make this slightly more challenging, but oh so much more fun." she said still smirking.

Naruto growled but it was cut short by a loud moan escaping his lips when Ayumi began stroking his shaft. His hips bucked and he screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the feeling of being pleasured. Her soft furry hands on his balls and cock were wonderful. They pleasured him in ways that he had never imagined existed, but all of that paled in comparison to when Ayumi's tongue licked his cock from base to tip. His hip damn near broke her jaw in it's attempt to enter her warm mouth.

Ayumi giggled even as Naruto's face fell, realizing what he did. "My My Naruto-kun. Your body is quite eager, why are you fighting it so much?" she stated, before giving him another lick. Naruto groaned wantingly, "We haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet. If you're giving in so soon, then the rest of this will go much smoother." she said happily as she began to lick his cock like a lollipop.

Naruto groaned, thoroughly enjoying the sensations his demoness was giving him. '_My demoness? I-I can't let her win!' _he thought desperately. _'**And why not?**' _came a dark voice from inside. Naruto's eyes widened and his groans became louder as Ayumi began to suck on his cock, no longer just licking it. '_W-Who are you?_' Naruto asked as his hips began to thrust in time with Ayumi's head as it descended on his cock. '_**Forgot about me so soon? I'm the darkness in you. You may have combined with me but that doesn't make me disappear.**' _He stated. Naruto grunted again as he felt his end nearing. '_What d-do you waaaaaa-ant?_' he moaned in his mind. '**_Tch, I want you to stop resisting and accept Ayumi-chan! She's shown you more pleasure in ten minutes than Konoha has in sixteen years!** However, for now, I'll let you enjoy what she's doing for you.**_**' he replied as Naruto was forced to focus fully on the feeling of Ayumi sucking his cock like it was her favorite treat.

Ayumi smirked around his cock and let it go, causing Naruto to groan in disappointment, however, she continued to stroke it, keeping Naruto at full mast and near his orgasm. "I'm going to make you orgasm now. I know you're going to enjoy it, so sit back and let me take care of you Naru-kun." she said seductively.

Naruto's eyes went wide as her hot mouth once again engulfed his rigid cock before sucking hard and running her tongue up and down his length as she bobbed up and down on his shaft, even as her tails swished behind her in excitement. It didn't take long for Naruto to let out a yelp and for his cock to spew its contents into her waiting mouth. She let the first spurt sit in her mouth for a moment, enjoying the slightly salty taste of his seed, before she began to suck it down hungrily, eager to please her chosen lover.

Naruto whimpered as his orgasm faded off. That was the single most amazing thing he had ever experienced, nothing could have prepared him for the onslaught of pleasure that came from having his cock sucked by this furry goddess. His chest heaved as he looked down only to see Ayumi savoring his last shot of cum, and catching his eyes with her own as she slowly swallowed his load. He gulped as her playful gaze turned to his mouth.

"Did you like that Naruto-kun?" she asked playfully. Naruto considered lieing, but he knew she would be able to tell. Slowly he looked away and nodded, blushing deeply at this admission. Ayumi's smile threatened to split her face, '_This is awesome! While it's rather sad that just a simple blowjob breaks him so much, it's better this way because once he's broken, we can really begin to enjoy ourselves._' she thought both happily and perversely. "Good, You're learning. Now, I've pleasured you, I think it's only fair that you pleasure me." she stated.

Naruto growled, still having some fight left in him, "Like I'd stoop to pleasuring you!" he replied heatedly.

Ayumi frowned before her playful smile returned, "Tell you what. If you can pleasure me well enough, I'll uncuff you. Not let you leave, but at least you won't be strapped to the bed anymore." she said, a playful glint in her eye. She knew all about his enhanced senses and she doubted he could overcome the urge to mate once he caught a deep breath of her arousal.

Naruto's eyes brightened, before looking thoughtful. "You will uncuff me if I pleasure you enough? That is the deal correct? ALL of the cuffs?" he clarified.

Ayumi nodded, "Most definitely." she replied honestly. '_Besides, I can always just paralyze you again._' she thought deviously.

Naruto thought for a moment more before nodding, "Fine. I'll do it." he agreed.

Ayumi squealed and moved forward, happy he was willingly going to pleasure her even if it was for an incentive. Her tails began to move erratically, anticipating the pleasure she would receive from her future mate. She positioned herself right above his mouth. "Use your tongue and I'll tell you what I like and what I don't." she informed him, getting a nod from the tied up male.

Naruto looked at the strange lips that adorned Ayumi's sacred entrance. These lips had no hair, and were one of the few places that were bald, the others being her face and in between her ass cheeks. He took a whiff of her scent and his cock became rigid once again. Her smell hadn't changed from earlier, but the honey scent was definitely stronger. He angled his head and took a cautionary lick of the engorged nether lips. He heard Ayumi moan so he began to do that, finding that a rather tasty liquid leaked from her slit.

Ayumi moaned loudly in appreciation as Naruto began to stimulate her pussy. Her clawed hand reached up to her breast and began to play with it, even as Naruto partially spread her nether lips with his tongue. She could tell he was content with just licking her lips, but that wasn't enough for her. She was soaked from sucking on Naruto's cock and wanted a release. She pulled her hand away from her breast and spread her lips, causing Naruto to stop. "Lick inside Naruto, maybe you'll find something you like." she commented lewdly.

Naruto felt a slight blush rise to his face at her words but followed her instructions and began to explore her pink insides. Ayumi's moans increased in pitch and Naruto swore he heard a couple of 'Yip's' but didn't stop his intrusion of her sacred honeypot. He was a bit surprised, however, when she suddenly pressed her pussy down directly on his lips, "Deeper Naruto-kun!" she instructed. She tasted like Miso Ramen so Naruto was happy to oblige, barely aware of the effect her scent was having on his body.

Ayumi felt a Yip escape her lips as Naruto's nose brushed her clit, so she began to saw her nether region on his face, using his nose to stimulate her clit. Her tails began to grow straight, signifying her incoming orgasm. Luckily, Naruto noticed the exposed bundle of nerves and the way she continued to moan louder each time it hit his nose, so he pulled his tongue out and attacked her clit directly, causing Ayumi's eyes to go wide and for her to let out a howl of pleasure as her orgasm hit.

Ayumi moaned loudly as her pussy convulsed, spraying its liquids all over Naruto's face, all whilst her tails flailed in ecstasy. She hadn't expected him to attack her clit like that without provocation, but she certainly wasn't complaining. She rode out her orgasm, using her hands to support her body lest she fall on Naruto's face and suffocate him.

Naruto was surprised by the sudden influx of fluids and guessed that Ayumi had orgasmed. He found the liquid to be rather tasty and eagerly tried to get as much of it in his mouth as he could, barely aware that he was supposed to be resisting her advances, and not seeking more of her inner liquid. Suddenly, Ayumi's pussy was moved away from his face and her body pressed up against his side.

Ayumi smirked as she saw Naruto's eyes glazed over in lust and his tongue absentmindedly licking his lips clean of her fluid. She used her hand to clean his face of her fluid before reaching down and grasping his hard on, causing him to regain his wits. "You're hard again Naruto-kun, and this time, we are going to get to the main event. You're going to love this." she said seductively.

Surprisingly, Naruto didn't object to that, instead, "You said you'd let me out of these cuffs if I pleasured you!" he replied.

Aymui put a finger to her chin and tapped it a few times, "True, but you haven't pleasured me _enough_ for me to remove the cuffs." she replied, causing Naruto to curse under his breath. Her smirk widened and she knelt between his legs, eyeing the large cock that would soon be fulfilling her every fantasy. "After your oh so wonderful efforts, I believe I'm ready to take this monster of yours and enjoy every second of it." she said smiling.

Naruto thought about making a comment but found that it only caused her to try harder and decided to just keep his mouth shut for the time being. Ayumi stroked him a few times, causing him to groan in pleasure, before she positioned him at her entrance. Slowly, she descended on his cock, until he hit a barrier. His eyes went wide and Ayumi just gave him a somewhat painful smirk, "Yes, I'm a virgin." she replied before screaming as she impaled herself on his man meat, Naruto groaning all the way.

Ayumi panted hard as pain erupted in her nether regions. She felt him fully inside her so she laid down on his chest, attempting to let the pain ebb away. She could hear him moan softly as she moved and winced when pain blossomed again from between her legs. While her healing easily healed the streatched flesh, it didn't dull the pain.

Naruto frowned as he felt her shift to his chest, her soft furry body pressed tightly against his own. He felt an instinctual need to protect this girl, and he didn't know why. His arms strained against the cuffs and attempted to embrace her, but couldn't do so. He growled softly at the failed attempt, never noticing his eyes becoming slitted. In Naruto's mind, his dark self chuckled in amusement.

Ayumi smirked as the pain finally went away and she sat back up, straddling his waist as his cock shifted slightly in her confines. He was hard, and filled every inch of her pussy just like she suspected. There was a slight gap between his head and her womb's entrance, but she was sure that they could close that gap when they really pounded into one another. She moaned softly as she raised herself up and dropped back down on Naruto's cock, watching in pleasure as Naruto's eyes were glued to her naked form.

Naruto thought her mouth was amazing, but it had nothing on her pussy. Her walls were ten times tighter than anything he had ever felt on his cock, and it was hot and slippery, easily allowing him to slide in and out. He moaned as she rose and then slammed back down on his rod. He found himself entranced by the way her furry breasts bounced as she rode his cock. Despite his earlier objections, he knew he was thoroughly attracted to this woman and it wouldn't take much for her make him orgasm again and again.

Ayumi took great pleasure in the way Naruto's eyes couldn't leave her breasts. She had always known they were good, but the way Naruto followed them made her think that they would be her best weapon, aside from her pussy that is, in gaining Naruto's affection. She grabbed them and held them together, presenting them to Naruto. "If you agree to be my mate, these will be all yours Naruto-kun." she stated, never stopping her ride.

Naruto blinked before giving Ayumi a half-hearted glare. "Please, who would want those furry tits?" he replied, although even his voice sounded defeated.

His cock began to twitch and harden more than normal inside her tight confines. With this, She knew she had him right where she wanted him. She slammed herself down on Naruto, causing him to groan loudly and nearly reach his orgasm. However, one of Ayumi's tails, which had been twitching in pleasure ever since she began to ride him, touched his balls and then his shaft, putting some of Ayumi's chakra inside.

Naruto looked at her curiously, "What are you doing?" he asked in alarm as he felt the foreign chakra invade his sytem.

Ayumi smirked, "Just ensuring your cooperation." she said as she began to ride him once again.

Naruto just blinked in confusion before letting his hips rise in rythym with hers, feeling his climax approaching. He groaned loudly and thrust upwards, expecting his seed to pour into Ayumi's pussy. It never did. Instead, Naruto felt his cock continue to produce the feeling of pre-orgasmic pleasure. His eyes widened as Ayumi smirked on top of him.

"Figured it out did ya? You can't (pant) cum unless I want (pant) you to." she stated, never stopping her ride. She felt her end nearing and her breathing was becoming labored.

Narut glared at her, at least until another groan escaped from his lips. "L-Let me C-Cum!" he yelled.

Ayumi shook her head, her own orgasm fast approaching, "You know what (pant) you need to do. (pant) To cum." she said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. Ayumi just smirked again as she felt her pussy begin to convulse in pleasure, and her tails writh in ecstasy. "I'm cumming!" she yelled, throwing her head back and howling in pleasure, her breasts pressed forward towards Naruto's face.

Ayumi impaled herself as her pussy convulsed on Naruto's cock, seeking the seed it had worked so hard for, only to be denied the precious cream it desired. Ayumi felt a pang of sadness at the fact that she wasn't being pumped full of his cum, but that quickly disappeared as she realized she could have all the cum she wanted once he was broken. After all, they had the rest of eternity together.

Naruto groaned, he felt Ayumi's pussy convulse over his cock and whimpered as her juices flowed down his cock and splashed onto his hips. His eyes were entranced by her orgasming form. The way her head was tilted, her breasts were bobbing, and even the way she howled. It made him realize something. He wanted to cum too! '**_NOW You're thinking right!_**' Dark Naruto commented as Ayumi smirked at Naruto before once again beginning to ride her favorite new toy. '_W-What do you w-w-want now?_' Naruto replied heatedly as he attempted to block out the pleasure that Ayumi was giving him.

'**_I already told you, just tell her you'll agree to be her mate! Come on! Would it really be so bad? Having this goddess to return to everynight? To impregnate and create a family with?_**' He countered loudly.

Naruto mentally frowned, '_What about all my friends? And Konoha? They definitely won't accept me if I'm mate to the Kyuubi!_' he replied angrily.

Dark Naruto growled, '_**Friends? Who cares! Your REAL dream is right in front of you! You want a family, and recognition? Ayumi-chan is offering it all to you on a silver platter! Has anyone else taken the time out to show you the pleasure that Ayumi-chan has? Has anyone else given up something as precious as their virginity to make you happy?**_' Dark Naruto countered as he could tell Ayumi was beginning to reach her third orgasm of the night.

Naruto was able to clear his head, thanks to Dark Naruto letting him think things through for a second. '_No._' Naruto replied sadly.

Dark Naruto smirked in triumph, '_**Then go get that sexy vixen, and make her your bitch! I'm sure she'll love it!**_' he said before laughing maniacally as he retreated back inside Naruto.

Ayumi was panting hard as she slammed herself onto Naruto again. He had seemed a bit out of it every since her orgasm, but the light came back to his eyes so she slowed down and began to gently hump his hips, keeping them both well aroused. "All you have to do is accept Naruto-kun, and I'll not only let you orgasm, but I'll let you spray it all inside me as well." she whispered seductively into his ear. "I know you want a family, and I'd love to bear you a few litters of kits." she added. Naruto hesitated for only a moment longer before nodding his consent, causing Ayumi to squeal in excitement, after moving away from his ear of course. She smiled at him, "I'm sorry, but I need you to say it Naruto-kun." she said.

Naruto blushed slightly before nodding, "I-I will be your mate Ayumi-chan. Just please, let me cum!" He said desperately.

Ayumi nodded, "Good, I'm going to reach my end soon too, so I'll let you cum then." she said as she began to bounce on his cock once more. Naruto moaned loudly, encouraging his lover to reach her end soon so he could fill her pussy with his seed. He didn't have to wait long as he soon felt the blocks on his cock and balls disappear, so with a roar that matched Ayumi's howl, he emptied himself into her waiting womb.

Ayumi howled loudly in pleasure as her tails went ramrod straight. She felt her pussy convulsing and coaxing the seed out of Naruto's cock, and her howl heightened in pitch as the first spurt splashed into her wide open womb. She could feel Naruto's cock twitch with each spurt of cum even as her walls throbbed in time with the twitches and felt his cock fill her womb up by nearly half before tapering off and growing slightly soft inside her. She moaned softly as her howl had dispersed before grabbing Naruto's shoulder and latching her teeth into his collarbone.

Naruto felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Being sucked off was great, but Ayumi's pussy was something else entirely. Her walls massaged him wonderfully and tensed each time he shot another load of cum right into her womb. He moaned softly as he felt her juices again soak his hips, before he felt Ayumi's teeth sink into his collarbone.

Ayumi silently channeled her youki into Naruto, breaking the seal on the back of his neck and forming a russet red fox with nine tails on his right shoulder. She detached her teeth and smiled warmly at the mark. "With this, you are mine Naruto-kun." she said softly, causing Naruto to shiver in both excitement and worry.

However, that was soon banished as Naruto felt a surge of chakra, and Dark Naruto's voice encouraging him in his head. He smirked and flexed his body, breaking the cuffs this time as the mark had already begun to change his body. Ayumi, surprised by this, could only yelp in surprised as she suddenly found herself underneath a very vindictive looking Naruto. "Well Well, Ayumi-chan, It seems that the tables have turned." Naruto said smirking deviously.

Ayumi felt a slight fear as she didn't know if Naruto really was mad about this, that is, until she saw the devious glint in his eye. She smirked sexily, "Indeed they have. What is my _big, strong_ mate gonna do about it?" she asked seductively.

Naruto smirked, "You know, at first I was mad for you doing this, but now..." he seemed thoughtful until he turned a lustful gaze onto Ayumi's fur covered body, "Now I think I'll enjoy ravishing my furry demonic goddess." he whispered huskily into her ear, causing her to shiver in excitement and her tails to twitch in anticipation.

Ayumi moaned loudly as he reinvigorated cock was pulled out and then rammed back into her slick pussy. "N-Now that's an (AH!) idea!" Ayumi moaned out as Naruto continued to pleasure his mate.

Naruto smirked as he continued to hammer into his mate's pussy. This was definitely different from before. When Ayumi controlled the pleasure, Naruto had just tried to focus on something else, now, however, he was focusing purely on pleasuring himself and his mate and he loved every second of it. He found himself fast approaching his orgasm, and, from the look on Ayumi's face, so was she.

Ayumi's face was currently in a fucked stupid position. Her mouth was open and a small amount of drool was going down her chin. Being on top had been wonderful, but the way Naruto was pounding her pussy and rearranging her insides, was nothing short of orgasmic. She loved the way he brushed against her cervix with every thrust and felt her orgasm fast approaching. She was slightly sad that they hadn't lasted as long as the first time, but the orgasm more than made up for it.

Naruto let loose a loud grunt as he buried himself inside his mate. He saw Ayumi throw her head back and howl in pleasure, even as her tails whipped furiously against the bed. He felt her pussy once again milking his cock of all it's contents, and he simply let everything flow, not denying her anything she wanted. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and pull him into a soft passionate kiss. That was the perfect way to end an orgasm.

Ayumi howled in pleasure as her vision faded in and out. She felt her tails swishing erratically and the amount of cum he pumped into her womb, easily filling it up. Her howl turned into a soft moan as she felt her orgasm taper off, and her entire body relaxing underneath Naruto's trim form. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently, but lovingly.

**Lemon End! Kiddies feel free to read!**

Naruto sighed softly as he pulled himself away from Ayumi, causing her to frown sadly at him. "Come on Ayumi-chan. We can't stay in this bed, and I need a shower." he said smiling softly.

AYumi smiled at him and chuckled, "Alright, let's take the big bed. I'm tired so you go get a shower in and I'll wait for you." she said. Although tempted to join him, she was pretty sure that would lead to more sex and even she wasn't ready for that much sex in one day.

Naruto nodded and stepped away before stopping. He turned back around and kissed Ayumi on the cheek, "See you when I get out Koi." he said softly before heading to the bathroom.

Ayumi felt her heart skip a beat as her hand reached up to touch the spot he kissed, rubbing the smooth cheek with her hand. '_Is this what love feels like? If so, I want more._' she thought happily as she skipped to the bed.

Naruto emerged from the shower about ten minutes later to see Ayumi sitting on the bed, her hind paws already under the sheets. "Join me." she said warmly. Naruto smiled and quickly climbed onto the bed, only to be pulled into Ayumi's breasts and for the two to quickly fall asleep. Neither noticed Naruto's mate mark glowing a soft red before dying down.

* * *

><p>Next Morning: Fox Den<p>

Naruto groaned as he awoke. He smelled something good cooking in the other oom and guess it must be Ayumi. Thinking of Ayumi made him think of what happened yesterday, and for him to blush deeply, remembering their mating. He sighed and went to get up only to hear a gasp and the sound of china being shattered.

Ayumi was indeed cooking breakfast, as a matter of fact, she was cooking some eggs, toast, and sausage with some orange juice. She had gotten up a little while ago and decided to take a shower before making breakfast. She had taken nearly three hours to set it all up and was bringing the orange juice through the door when she gasped at what was sitting on her bed, dropping the two glasses as well.

On her bed, was a beautiful specimen of a humanoid male fox. His hind paws were wide and sturdy, while his legs were tone, but not overly so. His ass, from what she could see, would be firm and grabbable. His stomach was toned and flat, his cock seemed to have receded into his body (like a dog's), although his balls were still present, and his chest and shoulders were broad and thick. His face resembled Naruto's, down to the whisker marks. The thing that shocked her however, were the eight tails and the bright golden fur that adorned his body.

Naruto turned to the gasp and saw Ayumi, "Ayumi-chan, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Suddenly Ayumi squealed in glee and was beside him, running her hands over his new furry chest and stroking his tails with her own. "Oh My Kami! I thought your human form was attractive, but this, this is downright..." she leaned forward, her eyes glazing over in lust, "_magnificent_." she whispered huskily.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and his tails began to twitch in a mixture of annoyance and curiosity... wait, tails? He shot out of her hands, causing Ayumi to comically fall face first into her bed, and running straight to the full length mirror on one side of the room. He stood, shocked at his new form, his tails swishing in anxiety.

A thousand thoughts went through his head about his friends and others. They may have accepted his love interest, but this. This would set him apart for sure! He was about to get sad when two red furry arms wrapped around his waist and nine tails intertwined with his eight, "You're already comfortable in this body it seems. I hope you don't mind it, because I love it." she said softly, trying to show encouragement.

Naruto's thoughts came full circle and one thought stuck in his head, '_Screw what the others think. I've spent my whole life proving myself to them. Ayumi-chan likes it, and honestly? I do too. That's all that counts._' he thought happily. He turned around and put a hand behind Ayumi's head, tilting it so he could claim her lips. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before Naruto broke it, his cock already emerging from its sheath. "Bed (pant) now." he ordered, getting a happy nod from his lover.

**Lemon #2 Warning: Knotting! Please skip to next bold line for you kiddies!**

Naruto and Ayumi appeared on the smaller bed, making out heatedly. The scent of sex was still on the bed and it only spurred them on more. Their tongues danced inside their mouths, eagerly exploring the changed Naruto's abilities, and neither were disappointed. Naruto could tell that Ayumi was far more aroused than she had been when they started yesterday, granted they had been rather slow at the beginning. Her luscious scent filled his nostrils and his own arousal made itself known.

AYmu moaned softly into Naruto's mouth. She was forced to breath through her nose, so she could smell Naruto's slightly changed scent, it was wilder, and held a hint of the forest, causing Ayumi's arousal to skyrocket. She had always loved the forests. She let out a squeak of surprise as as she felt something large, hard, and damp pushing into her stomach.

Ayumi and Naruto broke the kiss only for Ayumi's eyes to wander downward and let out a low purr of approval. Naruto's cock hadn't grown any in length, although it did seem slightly thicker than before, and it was a bright red color, emerging from the rather small hairy looking sheath that kept it hidden when Naruto was relaxed. She licked her lips seductively and quickly moved down, giving it a test lick before smirking at Naruto's moan. "Itadakimasu!" she said jokingly as she began to suck on Naruto's cock, her tails wagging in excitement.

Naruto groaned as Ayumi's mouth engulfed his cock once more. However, unlike last time, he accepted the action and let his mate pleasure him, for now anyways. Her mouth was just as warm and wet as it had been before and honestly Naruto thought it was the second best thing he had ever felt, Ayumi's pussy being the first. He felt himself growing rather close to orgasm and growled as he smelled Ayumi's aroused scent. He wasn't going to waste a perfectly good load on her mouth!

Ayumi eagerly sucked on her mate's slightly changed cock and loved every second of it. His taste before had been somewhat dry, but his new cock seemed to come with a slight dampness to it, allowing her to move faster over her lover's meat stick. She could feel her own arousal very well and let one of her tails gently massage her lips. She wanted to be ready for later after all. However, that was a moot point as Naruto growled and grabbed her head, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Enough foreplay, let's get to the main event." he growled as he pushed the surprised vixen down onto the sheets.

Ayumi watched with excitement as her mate took charge. She had enjoyed her time yesterday, and she would definitely have to do it again, but being dominated like this was rather arousing as well. She watched as he rubbed his engorged penis over her puffy nether lips, lubbing himself up for the penetration. Her tails swished in anticipation as he finally positioned himself at her entrance. "You sure took your time." She stated cockily, giving him a seductive smirk.

Naruto smirked back and impaled himself into his lover, causing her to howl in pleasure. "Just because I want you to enjoy it too doesn't mean you can antagonize me Ayumi-chan." he replied as he pulled a healthy portion of himself out of the demonic vixen before spearing it back into her, much to her delight.

Ayumi smirked as Naruto began to explore her deepest cavern and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Harder." she whispered seductively into his ear. Naruto smirked ferally and happily obliged, pounding into her with every ounce of his, now considerable, strength. Luckily, the bed was made to withstand two demons mating or it would be nothing but splinters now. Ayumi's mouth opened and drool began to drip down her chin as she lost herself in the waves of pleasure her mate was giving her.

Naruto grunted with each thrust, enjoying the way his mate tightened around his cock as he crashed into her cervix again and again. He noticed her face and smirked in triumph. Seeing Ayumi look so thoroughly pleased brought warmth to his heart. He may not love her, but he definitely cared about her. He grunted softly as he felt his climax approaching and decided to change things up a little.

Ayumi moaned loudly as her mate thrust fully into her tight sheath and stayed there. She was about to voice her disapproval when she found herself being hoisted upright and into his lap, with Naruto leaning back slightly, using his tails to support him. He grabbed her hips and began to move her up and down on his cock, his eyes watching her bouncing furry breasts like they were the best things in the world. She smirked victoriously and began to aid her lover in his attempts to reach their orgasms.

Naruto was indeed entranced by Ayumi's breasts. The russet red colored fury that adorned the globs of flesh did nothing to hide the obviously large mammary glans that lay within. However, as he felt his orgasm fast approaching, his eyes were drawn to Ayumi as a whole, and they widened at the erotic sight before him.

Ayumi's mouth was still open as she panted and heaved for breath, causing her breasts to jiggle more than needed. Her back was arched to give Naruto a good angle into her tight love hole, again forcing her breasts forward. These were amazing, but the unrestrained lust in her eyes and the pleased look on her face were what enticed him more. The thing that put it over the top, however, were the nine red tails that were ramrod straight as he continued to spear Ayumi on and off his cock. They fanned out behind her, making it look like the dawn was rising behind her. This was all beautiful, but when she threw her head back and howled in pleasure, thrusting her chest forward as her pussy began to milk his cock with her orgasm, that is what caused him to howl as well, and release his seed into his willing companion.

Ayumi howled in pleasure as Naruto slammed her down on his cock, piercing her cervix with one thrust. Her world exploded into stars and spots of white as her mind began to process the pleasure her mate had bestowed upon her. His cock had easily given her the best orgasm of her life, and she loved every second of it even as her pussy began to milk it for the precious seed she worked so hard to attain. She was not denied, and she felt a literal flood of fluid surge into her womb, causing her eyes to widen as she moaned, the cum easily fulling her womb to the brim. However, this paled in comparison to when the section of Naruto's cock that was just inside her pussy swelled up and forced the cum to stay inside her saturated pussy. She howled her second release as it finished stretching her entrance.

Naruto threw his own head back and howled his release as his mate's pussy suckled his cock once again. He felt her pussy eagerly attempting to obtain his seed and he happily complied, secretly hoping they could start on that family she promised him. He was surprised by the amount of cum he poured into her, but he didn't mind. He did not expect, however, for his cock to swell up inside her entrance, trapping his seed inside her body. His eyes widened as he felt Ayumi orgasm again, her pussy easily gaining a bit more of his seed from his still hard cock.

Ayumi collapsed onto Naruto, forcing him down onto the bed with the vulpine beauty above him. It took her nearly three minutes to catch her rbreath before she curled up on his chest, her cock still buried in her pussy. "That was _wonderful, _Naruto-kun." she said softly.

Naruto smiled warmly and began to scratch behind her ears, "Indeed it was. However, what happened to me?" he asked her.

Ayumi sighed, but didn't move. "I didn't expect the transformation to happen so fast. I thought it might take a few weeks. When I marked you, I claimed you as my lover for the rest of my life. I knew that the mark has sometimes changed humans so they can live as long as their demonic partners, but I had no idea that it would turn you into a fox demon." she said, somewhat sadly as she thought he might be against it. Slowly, she moved her head and gave him a seductive smile, "However, I'm not complaining." she said lewdly as she shifted her hips slightly causing Naruto to feel his cum slosh around inside her pussy.

He blushed, "I don't either, but why is 'This' happening." he said pointing downstairs, obviously referring to the knot.

Ayumi chuckled, happy her mate wasn't freaking out. "It's called knotting Naruto-kun, and get used to it. It's part of the mating of a fox. This part is intended to facilitate the impregnation process." she said. Seeing his confused look, she giggled, "The knot is supposed to keep your seed in me so I can get pregnant, that's why you ejaculate so much." she explained.

Naruto nodded, "Okay, so we just have to wait for this to disappear?" he said, getting a nod from Ayumi. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled with her, "Then I don't think I'll mind it too much. It makes us be intimate after we have sex." he replied.

Ayumi giggled again even as she felt the knot loosening. "Me too." she replied.

They laid there in silence for a few more minutes, both noticing the slow release of Naruto's knot. "You know, wouldn't you be stretched out from this?" Naruto asked suddenly before blushing crimson as he realized what he just said.

Ayumi glanced at his face and chuckled, not at all offended. "Demonic regeneration remember?" she replied with amusement in her voice.

Naruto just nodded and sighed in relief as the last of the knot fell away, allowing Ayumi to extricate herself from him, although some of his seed escaped her entrance. He gave her a worried look as he noticed that her nether lips were open rather wide. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked concerned.

Ayumi smiled warmly at him, touched by his attention to her health. "Just gimme a few minutes. I'll be fine." she assured him as she snuggled up beside him. "Besides, your soft and warm, I'm quite content for now." she replied, the amusement still present.

Naruto just nodded in agreement and wrapped an arm around her, letting his body relax from their rather intense sex session. The two mates stayed like this for five minutes before Ayumi's hand ghosted south and began to stimulate Naruto's large balls, causing him to groan and open his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

Ayumi chuckled and her eyes shone with lust and amusement as she watched his cock emerge from it's sheath. "Why, I'm preparing my mate for another session. It's my duty to ensure that ALL of your needs are fulfilled, besides, I wanna feel that knot spreading my pussy again." she said lustfully.

Naruto blushed slightly before his own hands began to kneed Ayumi's breasts, much to her appreciation. The two continued to pleasure one another until Ayumi was well lubricated and Naruto's cock practically ached with need. Naruto grunted as he felt Ayumi's hand barely touch his cock, making his hips burst upwards to increase the friction on it. She smirked, "I think you're ready, and so am I. Let's try something a little more... primal." she said seductively before letting go of Naruto's balls and getting on her hands and kneed between Naruto's legs, facing the mirror on the other side of the room.

Naruto gave her a questioning look until he saw her tails go straight out, a sign of submission and an invitation for mating. He got on his knees and positioned himself at her moist entrance. "You ready?" he asked.

Ayumi smirked over her shoulder, "Come on Naru-kun. Gimme that big meat! Make me your bitch!" she said lustfully shaking her ass before howling in pleasure as Naruto impaled himself into her.

He leaned forward, watching her chest heave as she caught her breath and her golden orbs lock onto his in the mirror, "**I plan on it!**" he said demonically as he grabbed her hips and began to pound her slick pussy into submission.

Ayumi's eyes were wide and her mouth open in a silent scream as Naruto's cock continued to plunder her depths. She felt his earlier cum seeping from her abused cervix as he continually pounded into it. What he had done earlier was nothing compared to this. This angle allowed him to hit her G spot with each thrust, in addition to abusing her cervix. She moaned loudly as she felt him give a particularly hard thrust into her tight snatch. She could feel him twitching already and knew it wouldn't be long until both of them reached their climaxes.

Naruto grunted as he buried himself into his lover once again. This new angle was insane! Her pussy felt even better than before. Her heat had increased, her juices allowed him to really hammer into her, and he swore her pussy was producing the same suction that he mouth could. He knew he wouldn't last long and was pleased when he saw Ayumi's tails, which had begun to move once he had claimed her pussy, begin to stiffen as a sign of her release.

Ayumi felt her end nearing and noticed that Naruto's signs weren't as prominent as her own. She mentally groaned as she realized he wasn't going to orgasm at the same time. Then her eyes got a devilish glint as she used her only tail that wasn't straight and sent it to massage Naruto's balls. She got the effect she wanted as Naruto howled in time with her own, their orgasms crashing into both of them.

Naruto howled in pleasure as he impaled his lover once again, pushing his head right into her cervix. He felt her pussy suckling his cock, and seeking the cream it held once again. He loved the way her walls fluttered around his cock as he was impaled on her and happily let loose. He smirked as he felt his seed begin to flow into his mate even as he clamped on her collarbone, giving her a golden fox with eight tails as a mate mark. He was slightly surprised when his knot appeared much faster than usual, and his smile widened when he felt Ayumi's secondary orgasm cause her pussy to go into overdrive, sucking every last ounce of his cum from his rigid love stick.

Ayumi's eyes went wide as she felt Naruto impale her once again. She let her howl represent her feelings on the subject and continued to moan as her howl drifted off. She felt her walls pulling and suckling Naruto's cock, and was thoroughly enjoying the sensation of his cum once again filling her womb. Her eyes widened even further when she felt his cum not taper off despite her womb being stuffed with his seed. His knot grew and she felt her second orgasm crash into her, even as she realized her stomach was beginning to expand.

Naruto felt Ayumi's second orgasm taper off and he was about to move when Ayumi spoke, "Don't!" she said desperately, causing Naruto to freeze. "Do as I say. Roll slowly to your right Naruto and let me lay in front of you." she said softly. Naruto blinked but replied positively and the two lovers rolled, gently landing on the bed. Ayumi grabbed Naruto's arms and pulled them around her to her stomach. Naruto didn't realize it but he had pumped so much cum into her that she looked like she was nearly six months pregnant. "This is what it will be like when I'm pregnant with your kits Naruto." she whispered as she rubbed his hands over her bloated belly.

Naruto felt his heart soar at the thought of that and kissed the back of Ayumi's neck. "Our Kits Ayumi-chan." he whispered back, causing the vixen to smile happily as she held Naruto's hands on her belly.

**Lemon End!**

Ayumi smiled thirty minutes later as Naruto's hands continued to run over her furry, and still bloated, stomach. "We need to get to the bathroom. Unless you want a cum covered bed." she stated, causing Naruto to chuckle and smirk deviously.

"Well, it would make the bed mine." he stated innocently.

Ayumi's eyes widened at the playful jab before her own devious smirk spread across her face. "Yes that's true, but whoever said I'd sleep in it again?" she replied innocently.

Ayumi could practically feel the fear that came off Naruto as he picked her up and gently carried her to the bathroom. "That was cold Ayumi-chan." Naruto commented as he positioned thhem so they could stand over the tub and allow the cum to seep from her hole without dousing themselves.

Ayumi giggled, feeling his cum beginning to trickle down her thighs. "Maybe, but it got you to move." she stated before sighing in relief as Naruto's knot failed and his cock was forced out of her even as a large amount of cum poured into the tub.

Naruto smirked and waited for the small flood to end before one of his tails gently picked up a towel and wiped her private place, causing her to shiver in his arms. His tails softly wiped up the excess seed before flinging the towel away. He twisted her around with her squealing before settling into a bridal carry as he began to walk back into the bedroom. "You seemed to enjoy that, perhaps we should experiment with how much more I can put in you?" he suggested playfully.

Ayumi gave him a small glare, "Anymore than two times and it would hurt even me." she replied. "Still, I'll admit I did love the way you adored my stomach like that. I wonder what you'll do when I'm actually pregnant." she commented, the playful glint back in her eyes as they laid down in the larger bed.

Naruto smirked and kissed her softly, before moving down and kissing her stomach, "I'm sure you'll find out." he replied, keeping his thoughts to himself.

Ayumi giggled happily as she pulled Naruto to her, spooning with her new furry mate. "Goodnight my Akuma-nushi." she whispered happily. (Demon Lord.)

Naruto smiled and cuddled closer, "Goodnight my Kitsune-heika." he replied softly as they fell asleep. (Fox Queen)

* * *

><p>Timeskip: 1 day (day of Kyuubi's proclamation): Konoha<p>

The entirety of the Shinobi world was at this meeting. They had all heard of the Kyuubi being free, and then that she, yes, she, destroyed all that Madara had sought to build in a single day. They knew better than to ignore her words about the meeting today. However, Konoha itself was more worried about its blonde haired hero, and what the beast had done with him.

The setup was much the same as the allied headquarters with the Kages and Mifune once again standing at the forefront of the army. Tsunade growled in annoyance. "It's already 10! Where is she!" she growled out, pacing on the stage.

Mifune sighed, "She did not specify a time. She could be here anytime between sun up and sun down." he replied coolly.

Tsunade hmphed and continued her pacing, "I don't care about her, I just wanna know what she did with Naruto." she replied, a slight edge to her tone.

Onoki was about to open his mouth when everyone heard two soft, "Yip!" 's. Peoples eyes went wide as everyone began to look for the animal brave enough to step into a field full of shinobi. Shockingly, the two creatures were at Tsunade's feet. The first was a small russet red fox with bright gold eyes and the other was a bright gold fox, with blue eyes, and both were pawing at her robes.

Tsunade's eyes immediately softened and she bent over, picking up the cute little beasts. "Aren't you two adorable! Maybe you could tell me where your big bad leader is." Tsunade said in a childish voice as she cradled the two creatures to her generous bussom.

Both foxes smirked deviously as they snuggled into her breasts, yipping softly in excitement. "**Maybe we could, but where would be the fun in that?**" came Ayumi's voice from in Tsunade's arms. Everyone froze before Tsunade threw her hands in the air, forcing the two foxes to spin in midair, and be engulfed in flames before landing on the platform as their small horse sizes, one with eight tails and the other with nine.

Tsunade growled, "So you're back! Where's Naruto!" she yelled, as everyone prepared for a fight.

Ayumi chuckled, "**Oh calm down! I didn't hurt him and you can see him whenever you want.**" she replied, giving her partner a stern glare to keep him quiet.

Tsunade stood up a bit straighter, "Really?" she asked hopefully, wanting to hug the man who she had come to see as a younger brother or son.

Ayumi nodded, "**Of course, he's right beside me after all.**" she commented. Once again, everyone froze before Tsunade looked right into Naruto's clear blue eyes.

He raised a tail and waved at her, "**Uhhhhh Hi Baa-chan!**" he said nervously.

Tsunade glared heatedly at Ayumi, "Don't bullshit me! Naruto is human!" she growled at the demonic vixen

Ayumi smirked, "**Not after I got through with him. Oh the things he did to me would make your toes curl.**" she said lustfully.

No one knew how to respond to that until one of Naruto's tails whacked Ayumi upside the head. "**Don't antagonize Baa-chan! You're going to give her a heart attack and then Shizune-nee-chan would get on me for letting you do that!**" he replied annoyed.

Ayumi sat on the ground, "**Fine!**" she groaned out, "**I'll refrain from giving the old woman a heart attack by detailing our...**" she didn't get to finish as one of Naruto's tails covered her mouth.

Naruto's cheeks were tinted a deeper shade of gold than the rest of his fur, "**Ero-Kitsune-heika**." he said looking away from Tsunade. Suddenly Tsunade captured Naruto's fox form in a bone crushing hug. "**B-baa-chan, AIR!**" he gasped out as Tsunade let go enough to let him breath.

"I-I thought you were dead." she said softly, her tears staining his fur. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." she added.

Naruto chuckled even as the rest of the army stared on in shock, "**Oh come on Baa-chan. It's not like I had a choice... she sorta strapped me down and wore me out.**" he replied, causing many in the audience to blush at the implication.

Tsunade let go of Naruto and stepped back as he regained his footing, "B-But she's a fox, how... unless." she said leaving the ending open.

Naruto and Ayumi both blushed, though Naruto in embarrassment and Ayumi as her thoughts went into the gutter. "**N-No way Baa-chan. She has a humanoid form that looks mostly human, although she is a bit... furry.**" he stated. That caused most of the audience to get nose bleeds.

Ayumi chuckled, "**I don't recall you complaining.**" she replied lewdly.

Tsunade held up her hands, "Enough, I get the point. Kyuubi, you said you had something to say?" she asked, hoping to get the thoughts of a furry woman banging her son/brother figure out of her head.

Ayumi grew serious and nodded, "**You see, one of Naruto-kun's dreams is world peace, and I have no desire to raise my kits in a world where they could be stolen and used as weapons at any time.**" she started, gaining curious looks from most of the shinobi present, "**So here's the deal. Either you all play nice together, or Naru-kun and I MAKE you play nice together. It's as simple as that.**" she said.

Everyone blinked before the Raikage stepped forward, anger on his face, "What the hell does that mean! There's no way we can all just get along! Wars happen for a reason!" he growled before he was slammed down onto the stage by Naruto's tail, gaining gasps of shock from the spectators. The regular shinobi had been ordered not to attack lest they be killed by the Biju before them.

Ayumi smiled at her mate, "**Thank you for shutting him up Koi.**" she said, getting a serious nod from her mate, she turned back to the Kages who were all readying themselves for a fight, "**I don't want to fight you. I simply want you to all agree that these giant ass wars of yours are stupid, and if not, then I'll just end them for you by wiping a few cities off the map.**" she stated.

Tsunade looked to her fellow kages and each of them had skeptical looks on their faces. Naruto sighed and tossed the Raikage back to the others. "**Look, the first seven Biju are sealed in the Gedo Maizo, which is currently hidden where only Ayumi-chan and I know. I am an eight tails and Ayumi-chan is a nine tails. The only other Biju is the Hachibi, and he's sealed in Killer Bee. At the end of his life we will be taking Hachibi back to Makai so he cannot be captured here. In short, you have the two strongest beings on this planet ordering you to stop the wars or we will do it for you. Just try and put aside your differences for a few years. You may just find that you have more in common than you think.**" Naruto said, hoping to sway their thoughts.

The Kages all looked at one another before Onoki stepped forward, "The young bozo is right. I may be going senile in my old age when I say this, but all this fighting sucks. I say we attempt to work together like we did when Madara threatened us and if it falls apart, then we can degenerate into killing one another." he said.

Ayumi chuckled, "**I can agree to that.**" she said, hoping it would gain the momentum to create a new area of peace where she and Naruto could live in harmony.

Gaara stepped forward, his gravelly voice sounding out, "I too agree to this plan." he said.

Tsunade also stepped forward, "I would be willing to give it a try." she added warmly, giving Naruto a motherly smile.

Mei stepped forward, joining her fellow Kages, "I think this would do much good, Mist has been bloody for far too long." she said happily.

All eyes turned to the angry Raikage, A. He sulked for a moment before nodding, "Fine, I suppose the brat has a point. We can try it his way." he growled out with clear annoyance in his voice.

Ayumi and Naruto smiled, "**Good I'll leave you to iron out the details then, I have some seeds to sow.**" Ayumi stated as she and Naruto disappeared. The shinobi population blushed and Tsunade just shook her head. Maybe this would be the start of something... peaceful.

* * *

><p>Omake!<p>

Shinigami had allowed his two captives to watch as Naruto began to "sow" some seeds into Ayumi, causing both to blush. "**See I told you that Kami wouldn't allow him to be alone.**" he stated, gaining nods from the two stunned humans. However, they weren't stunned for the reason he thought they were.

Kami walked in, being a young woman with bright gold hair and silver eyes. She giggled as she watched Kushina slowly to turn Minato, her hair flailing in anger. "**Shini-kun, you should leave the two lovers alone. After all, Naruto-kun inherited something from his father.**" she stated lewdly, causing Minato to pale as he finally felt Kushina's anger.

"**YOUR GENES MADE HIM A FURRY PERVERT!**" she yelled as she clocked Minato on the head, laying him out cold.

Shinigami stared at the two in confusion, feeling as if he missed something. Kami chuckled, "**Minato loved Kushina that much was true, but his favorite thing to ask her was to dress up with fox or cat or dog ears and a tail when they had sex.**" she stated with humor in her voice. Shinigami chuckled as he realized what happened, that is, until Kushina turned her glare on the god of death and he promptly disappeared. Even he was scared of a pissed off woman.

Kushina turned and noticed Kami, her anger disappearing. Suddenly she grinned deviously and walked over to Kami,"Oh Kami-chaaaaaaaaan!" she said. Kami raised an eyebrow, "Would you do me a favor?" she asked still smirking. Kami herself smirked at the devious glint in Kushina's eyes.

Several hours later, Minato awoke tied to a bed. He looked around only for his eyes to go wide as he realized he was naked and there was currently a vulpine woman with bright red fur eagerly licking his tool. He was about to complain as he wanted to remain faithful to Kushina but when his eyes met hers the words died in his throat. The woman WAS Kushina. "I'm glad you woke up Minato-koi. You seemed to enjoy furry so much I thought I'd ask Kami-chan to alter me a bit. Do you like?" she asked, getting only a giant nosebleed as an answer, she giggled. "Good answer." she said happily as she began to fulfill his wildest dreams.

Yeah, Naruto inherited something from his dad alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **AND DONE! HOPE YOU LIKE! Please Review! Thanks!


End file.
